


Accidental Wishes

by d_l_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: I don't know yet .. lol... Read and find out.. slow build. But then lots of sex I promise





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Mets boys, girl finds magic ring gets wishes, sexy times ensue

  
Chapter 1

In the last few months my life went from ordinary, maybe even boring to completely insane. Working as a receptionist in a small law firm you wouldn't have looked at me twice. When our legal team took on some new clients I knew it was stretchy. Who else insists on meeting at night? The two men looked at me like I was a meal every time they came through the door, it made me feel uncomfortable.

One night I was sent home early. The next day I came to open to find the staffs throats ripped out, and the offices painted in blood. I screamed until the police came, and even they grew pale at the sight.

When two FBI agents came to investigate they were polite but forceful. They wanted to talk about our clients, and I was more then willing to help them. They even listened to me when the police wouldn't. I was pretty sure I was being followed at night. From someone standing on the road outside my house, to a shadow following me while I grocery shopped. I turned over a note that had been left on my desk, and another left on my car windshield. Both written in blood. "See you soon cupcake," and "Can't wait to taste you." Both men looked deeply concerned.

The tall one Agent Houston explained that sometimes these types of murderers like to stalk a victim. That they would be close by and they gave me their number to call day or night. The next night I heard a noise in my living room and walked in on Agent Whitney beheading one of the two suspects in the middle of my living room. I screamed as the head seemed to just roll off. I screamed watching the blood drip onto my carpet, and only stopped with Houston wrapping me in his arms and held me tight. "Dean get this cleaned up," I heard him say as he held me, and tried to I calm down.

They told me that the other guy got away and they were going to stick around for a few more days just to make sure I was still safe. One agent slept in my guest bedroom and the other took the couch, and dispite that I woke up with a strong hand covering my mouth.

"Scream and I will make you regret it," he whispered into my ear. "I want you, and then you went and got yourself some hunters. I'm going to make you pay for that mistake." I whimpered as he taped my mouth and hands and as he carried me on his back as if I weighed nothing. He jumped from a second story window out to a dark van parked on the road. I managed to kick my car as we walked past and the alarm went off. The man threw me in the back of the van hard, my head hitting the floor. As we drove away I saw the agents burst from the house, and then my world went black.

I awoke in a dark empty giant factory. Chained to the ceiling my toes barely touching the floor. The voices hit be before my eyes cleared. My kidnapper clearly had friends, and they all stood around talking about this girl or that... The tall one was professing I was the right choice. The others were skeptical. When they reliezed I was awake he came to my side, nuzzling into my neck.

"I get first dibs," he said as his face changed and right then my brain clicked in. He was a fucking vampire, they all were. I was going to die as their little happy meal. When he bit me it hurt more then I thought possible, and almost right away the pain went away. "Holy fucking hell," he swore as he pulled away. "You are so fucking sweet. Guys she's a fucking virgin." Cheers went up and almost at the same time two of their heads seemed to fly off. The agents had found me, and as they killed the friends.

"It's ok little virgin, I'll be back for you." He growled into my ear and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Dean grab the first aid kit." The agent shouted as he helped me down, and began to carefully wrapped my wound.

"Why didn't he kill her like the other girls Sammy?" Agent Whitney commented looking around at the dead bodies.

"Not sure, but we gotta get her somewhere safe. Lets take her home."

"You can't," I spoke crocked out in fear, "he said he would be back."

"Why? Why wouldn't they just move on to a new town?" They both looked down on me and I felt so small. I shrugged my shoulders, too embarrassed to tell them. After a long argument and debate they decided it was safest to bring me back to their place.

Fast forward a month.  
  
Neither Sam or Dean have any clue how to find this vampire. No ideas why I'd be special to him. Very quickly living in the bunker with them is driving me crazy. They explained to the whole story, and I at first thought they might be insane themselves, until the angel Castiel appeared. At the time I had no idea what I had fallen into and how my life was going to change.


	2. 1st Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First wish - something small that changes alot of things

Its been a few months already and I've fallen into a comfortable routine. I help with research and kept the bunker clean. I made sure the guys had clean clothes, decent meals, and did whatever else type housework they needed. Even helped Dean fix up an old car in the garage. I've quickly become a fly on the wall. They are protecting me but none of the men even really see me. Castiel almost never speaks to me, and Sam and Dean often just grunt, or agrue with each other about random stupid things. Dean only talks about mechanic things, or asks me to make something specific for dinner.

Finally they found a case out of state and where heading out for two weeks. They were very clear, Jody would come in a week with more supplies and I should stay in and enjoy myself. Within a few days I was bored and began investigating all the rooms of the bunker. I found a smaller library with more obscure books in an old back closet. The books were more about witchcraft, spells, and in other languages I couldn't understand. A ring was laying on the shelf, it looked like a promise ring I had as a teen. A small red stone set in a silver band. Nothing anyone would notice normally. It fit, and I saw no harm in keeping it.

A week later Jody came as promised. She smiled, she made small talk but still avoided actually talking to me. "I just wish someone would actually talk to me, just be honest" I thought, feeling frustrated as hell. Like that, Jodie's whole deminor changed. She seemed to loosen up and relax.

"I guess what I've really been wondering is why the guys are even keeping you around?"

I was surprised by the question. It was so abrupt, slightly harsh. "I don't know," I responded shyly, not used to this tone of hers.

"Are you sleeping with one of them? I mean it's ok if you are, just remember that hunting is always gonna come first to them." She eyed me up and down. "I mean your not bad looking. I could see the guys being into you. But just know Sam is a serial monogamoist and Dean Is a complete man whore." She said with a smile.

"Jody I'm a virgin," I responded. A look of surprise crossing her face.

"You're 28 years old, how the hell did that happen?" She sat down popping open a beer and handing me one.

"I just waited too long I guess. It's not that I don't want to, it's just become a bigger then it should be."

Jodie nodded. "Do the guys know?" I shook my head violently no. "Well if you tell them, don't be surprised if Sam and Dean get all protective." I nodded, but was feeling super uncomfortable.

"You can't tell them." I asked her almost bagging.

"Of course I won't," Jodie said standing and starting to unpack the groceries. We ended up eatting dinner together. I told Jodie about my grandma, my family, and gave her my story. Jody told me about her girls and if I ever needed a place to stay her's was open. It was a good night, and I was sad to see her go. And then it seems just like that I was alone again.

The next few days seemed to fly by, the guys would be home soon and it seemed like I got lost in some of the books I was reading.

All three men came home tired and more then a little grumpy. When I told them dinner was ready in a bit, they all seemed annoyed by my presense, but said nothing. I absently thought how nice it would be just to have an old fashioned family dinner. 20 minutes later Dean was helping set the table, Cas was soaking the pans, and Sam was helping put everything out on the table. It was one of the best dinners I had with them since coming and living with them.

As the night wore on the conversation began to slow. I actually watched as they all seemed to all tighten up. I watched their body language changed. Sam's face changed from a big smile to pursed lips. They were all hiding something from me.

"Ok that's enough, someone tell me what is going on? I've had enough of this tense silence. I wish you would all just be honest for once. Tell me what the fuck is going on?"

The men all looked at each other and looked away from me. Not making eye contact. It was Castiel who finally spoke up, "We are still unsure why that vampire is hunting you, but now there is a reward in the demon world for you."

"It doesn't make any sense," Dean said his hand going through his hair, "There is nothing special about you." His words hurt.

Sam jumped in seeing my face, "What Dean is trying to say, is we will keep protecting you, but we need to know why?"

I didn't respond for a few moments wishing I could just tell them everything. But I was so embarrassed. Castiel broke the silence.

"Your grandma was a seer, maybe even a witch. We know that much. But you don't have any of her powers. So either it's not in your blood or your a virgin and it hasn't manifested yet."

I felt my heart drop, turning three shades of red. No one said anything, the tension in the room grew and the silence lasted for what seemed like forever. "Would you just say something. Stop treating me like I'm breakable." I tried to keep my voice sounding strong when in reality it was almost breaking.

"I'm just surprised you're a virgin," Sam asked quietly, with a look in his eyes I hadn't seen before.

Castiel just seemed to be uncomfortable in his seat.

"No wonder there is a bounty on our girl, she's like a present, just waiting to be opened." His eyes crossed my body in a way I wasn't totally comfortable with.

Castiel stood, looking almost dark, "I need to go consider this new information," he said and he always gone.

"I'll be in my room," Dean said with no shame and left the table.

I sat there with Sam, he was just looking at me.

"What?" I finally said trying to find out what the hell was going on.

"Both of them left to go deal with this information in their own way." He never broke eye contact.

"Ok." Silence followed but Sam didn't take his eyes off of me. "What are you thinking, honestly?" I asked nervously.

"I can't decide if I should offer my services, go to my room, or just take you on this table." The look in his face filled with surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that," Sam stood, the tent in his pants undeniable. He turned to go out the door. I heard him enter the showers, and the water turn on.

After clearing the table I walked to my room. Tonight had been odd. When I heard it my heart skipped a beat, and my blood seemed to heat. "Fuck Y/N, don't stop." The sound echoing in the shower. Holy shit that was Sam. I almost ran down the hall, then heard it again from Dean's room, "That right babygirl, just like that." I had never been so turned on in my life. I was so embarrassed.

The moment I opened my door to my room I jumped. Sitting on the side of my bed was Cas. Looking at his shoes and thinking really hard.

"Cas is everything ok?" I asked shutting the door.

"I went to think, and ended up in here." I knodded not sure how to answer that. "I find you intoxicating. All of us do." I blushed, unsure of what I just heard. "We talked about you after you had been here two weeks. None of us was allowed to make the first move. We all agreed." It made so much more sense now. "The idea of being the first to touch you, has me very ... distracted."

I didn't respond. Unsure of what to say, I just stood there, feeling awkard, like a freak.

"We all feel the same way,"Cas said quietly. "I hope that no matter what happens, you know we care about you." Cas seemed to leave abruptly. I finally sat down on my bed thinking about everything I had just heard. Feeling slightly turned on and confused decided to try and sleep it off. When that was unsuccessful I loaded my ebooks and began reading a smutty one I had found. This one was all about daddies and littles. And frankly it turned me on. I fell asleep dreaming about Daddy Dean, Daddy Sam and Daddy Cas.


	3. Steaming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys aren't exactly sure what do to with a virgin, but everything is heating up.

When I finally woke up, the first thing I noticed was my bedroom door was open. It super creeped me out. My door was locked when I went to bed last night. So what the fuck.  As my usual, I got up to get dressed, but found clothes laying out in the bed for me. A pair of short shorts, a low cut tank top, knee high socks and runners. No underwear at all. I stared at the clothes. Feeling unnerved by them. Had someone put them out for me? Who was in my room? And who clearly had the fashion taste of a child.

Eventually after staring at the clothes for a while I went to find my dresser empty with a note saying, "Be a good girl and get dressed." What the hell? I tore up my room looking for my clothes. Even my laundry hamper had been emptied. The guys played tricks on each other all the time, but never on me. Could this be one of them? Maybe something new?

Fuck this... Guess the boys get to see my old worn out t-shirt and pj pants. I decided as I trudged to the bathroom and looked for my toothbrush and brush and found a new note in different handwriting. "Hey sweetness, get dressed and come to breakfast. After I'll help you with your hair."

Now I was officially freaking out. Who the hell was calling me sweetness and who the hell took my stuff? I went to the kitchen to find Dean and Sam. I was going to give them a peice of my mind. Instead I found them making breakfast, which never happened. Lately they would all just hover until I made breakfast, or have cerial. Cas was even sitting at the small table. I went to grab some coffee. I was not dealing with them until I had a coffee.  I was waiting to hear some snide remark on how I look like shit, it wasn't till I grabbed for a coffee mug that I realized they all had stopped talking.

Sam gently grabbed my hand as I reached for the pot. "Sweetness that's hot, I'll do it for you. But first, you need to get dressed." His voice was sweet, dripping with something odd. He physically stood in my way, and I felt small.  

"Yes, no coffee until you are ready for the day." Cas said a little more stern. His eyes staring intensely at me. I felt like I was being examined, and gross nervous.

 "It's very rude to come to breakfast undressed. Not a good girl." Dean looked almost angry. This made me take a step back and examine the three men.  They all looked huge, imposing, and frankly a little scary. 

"You have two choices." Sam said in a kind but anger slightly edged his voice. "Go, get dressed and then I will get you coffee and breakfast." 

"Or?" I looked at the three men, my mind racing and a touch of nerves edging my voice. 

"Or you will be punished for being a bad girl, and Cas will dress you anyways." Dean's voice dripped with lust. The sound caused me to stare at him. He never talked to me like that. I was grew anxious. 

"And then no coffee." Cas said sternly.

My breathing hitched and my mind grew cloudy with confusion, tiredness, and all sorts of, "What the fucks?" I stood there looking at the three of them.

Sam came close to me, his body pressing against my arm, his closeness new, foreign, and warm. He whispered into my ear, "Go get dressed baby," as his hand gently squeezed my ass.

All the alarms went off in my head as I jumped, and began to walk down the hall. What the fuck is going on? Am I still dreaming? I walked to my room thinking about everything. Why did they take my clothes? My brush? Damn it my coffee? What was going on? With resignation I started to change. The shorts came to my mid thigh, and sat tight on my ass. I hadn't worn them in years. They were an accidental purchase. The tank top was tight, fitted. I was greatful for the shelf bra built in, as my large C breasts seemed to be the highlight of this shirt. At first I wasn't going to put on the socks, but remembered Dean's warning, and slipped them and my shoes on.

I looked in the mirror for a long time, I looked like sex. The socks made my short legs look long. The tight clothes revealing all my assets. I felt super self conscious. I'm not a size 0. I had a little extra in the booty and small muffin top on my small frame. I sat on the bed for a long time, wondering if I could get out of this.

There was a knock at the door, Sam came in without asking. He smiled seeing me dressed. "Here, I thought you could use this." He handed me a travel mug of coffee. My hair brush and two elastics in his other hand. I gave him a look. I instantly covered my stomach, feeling even more self-conscience. 

 

"You drink and I will do your hair, ok baby?" I said nothing taking a long sip of coffee. The bed shifted as Sam knelt behind me. His touch made the goosebumps on my skin increase. He was gentle, and finished quickly. When he finished, I had two low pig tails. The look completed with bows on each. I looked in the mirror and almost gasped. I looked like a dressed up doll. Sam wasted no time, taking my hand and leading/pulling me down the hall for breakfast in the library. His hand was gentle but firm, letting me know he was in charge, not me.

Cas's smile grew when he saw me enter the room. Deans eyes devoured me. Sam took a seat and Dean came to where I stood, he awkwardly looked at me. He was close, the smell of him intoxicating. And the sound of his voice from last night caused my face to flush. His finger dragged around my body as he walked around me. Examining me. I felt warm all over, and my eyes lost focus for a second.

He leaned over and quiet enough for me to hear, " Well darling, don't you look tasty," he audibly groaned in my ear. I bit my lip and his groan made my body feel on fire. "If you keep biting your lip I might not have will power to keep my hands off you." He whispered. This time his finger dragged across my stomach as he moved to his seat.

I stood there, 3 sets of eyes on me, making me incredibly nervous, as I finally sat down beside Cas. Sam was making up a plate for me. Two small pancakes, some eggs, a few pieces of bacon. I ate in silence, my head spinning at what was happening. The guys talked about their day. I clued back in as Sam said, "Well someone needs to stay with her." I looked around the table, all eyes on me.

Looking down at my food. My breathing slowing, deepening, I responded. "It's only a day or two, I can stay by myself." I didn't mean for my voice to come out so small. What the heck was going on with me?

Cas turned to me, "I know F/N." His hand touching my chin, turning my face to look at him. "But we want to take care of you. How about I stay with you this time?" I looked him in the eyes, not responding. "Maybe we can continue the conversation we had last night." My breathing hitched, and I bit my lip gently. Blood was no longer flowing to the right places. "It's settled," Cas said releasing my chin, "I'll stay, while you guys investigate this possible ghost." Sam nodded.

"Fine, but she is sleeping with me tonight," Dean spoke clearly, confidently, and no one said anything.

They resumed their previous conversation, and I finished eating in silence. When Dean got up to leave he stopped by my chair and kissed me in the forehead. "Be a good girl," he said and went to finish his own business. 

Cas was next, "I'm going to go grocery shopping. Is there anything you would like?" I didn't respond, and he kissed my on the head giving me a small squeeze as he left.

Sam stood and started clearing the dishes. "Come help me clean up sweetness." He said kindly and I helped him clear the rest and start to do the dishes.

 "I got this sweetness," he said picking me up and setting me on the counter. I squeaked, and Sam laughed as he passed me a drying towel.

"Sam can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He smiled at me.

"What's going on? Where are my clothes, why can't I have coffee when I want it, and what the hell is going on?" There was silence for a long while. "Is this because of what I told you all last night?" I asked finally putting two and two together.

Sam was quiet, thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe." He was silent while he finished washing the dishes. He pulled the drain and dried his hands. "When we woke up this morning, we all knew we had to do a better job of taking care of you." I had just put the last dish away and was about to slide down when Sam put his hands on the counter, on either side of me. Pinning me in.

"We have been taking care of you for a few months now. And we talked about this shortly after you moved in. I guess we all kind of realized this morning, that you needed more from us. And we have neglected you. We all care for you very deeply. I can't speak for the others but I know you telling me last night made me want you," his voice trailed off as he almost whispered, "Even more then I did befofe. And I wanted you pretty bad before hand," his body pulling me closer. My legs spread around his body. My body so close to his. My eyes lost focus again.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said pulling my chest against his, as his hand slid into my hair. Our lips meeting. Gently at first. But then his hunger grew, and he devoured me in a deep unending kiss. His soft lips, so gentle it made my head spin. But he held me close and tight and then he released me to kiss down my chin to my neck I gasped for air.

I tilted my head unthinking, and he kissed me as his hands slid to my back. I didn't feel it at first, but then I heard the pop noise and knew he had marked me with a hickey. I'd never been marked before. It was kind of hot. My hand started to climb his bicep to his neck, and just as I touched his hair, he drew me back in for more soft passion filled kisses. I moaned a little, arching my back, my chest pushing into him. He moaned as he pushed into me. It wasn't until the kiss was slowly ending I realized his tented pants had been pushing into my core.

 

I blushed. Sam looked down, smiling. "Oh sweetness, you have no idea." He kissed me deeply one more time, before breaking off the kiss and lifting me down back to my feet.

He swatted my butt as I he turned to leave. "I'm going for a run in like 30 minutes. You're joining me." I ran with Sam all the time, but I did notice this was an order and not the request.

 

I took a moment, taking a breath, "Not without a proper clothes and bra I'm not." I tried to sound strong. Little mini against the giant.

 

"Excuse me?" Sam turned around. "Your lucky I'm not Dean, or you'd be getting a spanking for being rude. Try again sweetness."

 

It felt like he grew 2 feet taller as he stood up straight, looking down on me. I felt emboldened, with all the sass I said, "Please Sammy, can I have my gym clothes back?"

 

"Last warning," Sam said pulling is phone, no longer looking at me as he texted.

 

"Sam I'm not running in this. I don't know what the fuck has gotten into all of you. But I am not some play thing. Now give me my damn clothes." I spoke plainly. I stood tall trying to look tough.

 

It seemed like out of no where Dean appeared in the door way. He scooped me up over his shoulder in a fireman carry and then sat down in a chair Cas had pulled out in the middle of the living room.

 

I tried to beat on his back. Yelling to put me down. Dean didn't stop. Instead he sat in the chair and set me across his lap, face down. Holding me down. I felt my face grow red suddenly knowing what was about to happen.

 

"5 spanks for being rude and not listening to Sam. Another 5 for punching me." The first spank was medium hard, but hurt and shocked me. "Say you are sorry."

 

 I didn't apologize. "You are one sick fuck," I yelled trying to pull away. The second spank was the same on the other cheek. Again I yelled, "Dean Winchester you will stop this instant." The third spank was hard, and I whimpered. "I don't know what you think this is going to accomplish."

 

"Say you are sorry." Dean said firmly. Two more spanks, I was done with this, I tried to fight. Just before the fifth I got a thought. I bit down, hard. Dean grunted, grabbing my hard pulling my head back painful.

 

"That was very bad. We are going to start over." I felt my shorts bring ripped down, my whole body shifted forward, and my exposed ass to the air. No underwear, I knew Cas and Sam could everything. "If you don't stop fighting I will spank other, more fun parts." He leaned forward whispering in my ear, "Give me a reason to spank your pussy, I dare you." I turned red and instantly stopped yelling.

 

Dean began to rub my bare ass, and my world seemed to slow. Then Sam was in front of my face, bent down so he could look me in the eyes. "This time you are going to say, I'm sorry daddies." His eyes wear wide, his pupil blown. Desire clearly etched on his face.

 

"Good idea," Dean said with a first smack. The sound was louder then the pain but it still hurt.

 

"I'm sorry daddies," I moaned out my ass feeling like it was on fire. The next cheek, and again, "I'm sorry daddies."

 

"Louder," Cas said from behind me. "Yes daddy," I responded without thought. I heard the grown from him as the third slap. "I'm sorry daddies." I said loud and clear. By the tenth my ass was red, but not as painful as I thought. Dean stood me up. Both men groaned behind me as I bent over to pull them up.

 

"She has something to ask you Dean?" Sam said from behind me. I looked at him dishevelled and unsure. "About running." Sam clarified.

 

I nodded and without thought. "Please daddy can I have my gym clothes to go running with Sam."

 

Dean's eyes grew wide, and he licked his lips. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, clearly to regain some control. "Under one condition." Dean spoke slowly deliberately. "You call me daddy from now on."

 

"Ffffuuuucccckkkk." I heard whispered behind me, knowing it was Sam.

 

I nodded not knowing what else to say. Dean disappeared for a few minutes, returning with my gym clothes. I took my clothes and went to my room. At first sulking over my spanking, and then finally going and getting dressed for Sam.

 

Sam was ready and waiting for me outside the bunker, and I most definitely needed a run to get rid of all this extra energy. Nothing much was different about my run with Sam compared to normal. I did notice that Sam never left me far behind as he did sometimes. When we got back to the bunker, Sam brought me a water and made sure I was okay. Taking care of any of my needs.

 

"Shower time," Sam said after a few minutes. Clearly excited he made a funny face.

 

I laughed and giggled "I'll shower when you're done." The showers had three stalls in them and although they had a form of privacy it would be very easy to look over and to see the other person. Especially with how tall Sam was compared to me. Never have I ever showered when any of the boys were in there.

 

"Do I need to get Dean again?" Sam asked, as a look crossed his face not to be messed with.

 

"No sir," I said quickly without thinking, starring at my feet. Sam smiled.

 

"That's what you can call me from now on," he said almost darkly. Taking my hand he led me to the showers. Sam changed in his stall as did I, giving us a form of privacy. When I turned on the water it felt wonderful, but I still felt very self-conscious knowing that Sam was not but two feet away from me. No glass wall was going to change how close he was. I wanted to hurry and get out of there, but was afraid Sam would call Dean again. So I took my time washing my hair, I felt like I was being watched, but anytime I looked over at Sam his eyes were closed. I could only see his head, but he could see everything if he wanted.

 

Shortly after he finished showering, so did I. I wrapped myself in the towel as I came out of the stall only to see that Sam had not done the same. Standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair, his ass clear for me to see. "Sam?!" I shouted only to have him turn around and see his giant semi-erect cock. I gasped, I've never seen one that big before. And I knew it wasn't even to its full glory yet.

 

"Like anything you see?" Sam asked confidently.

 

I was about to run out of the showers when Sam took my hand. " Come here." I stopped keeping my eyes averted. Sam took his towel from the rack and dried my hair. His cock gently pushing on my ass. I said nothing but held my towel tight.

 

He smiled down on me, and more then once kissed me head, my cheek, or my lips. By the time he was done and I was a pile of goo. Trying not to look down, instead all I could notice was the firm hard chest, his abs, his biceps. Even the way his neck had muscles. As he dried me off I kept wondering what it would feel like to have his big strong hands on me.

 

When Sam was done, he used his towel to wrap around his waist and left me to slowly getting dressed back into the clothes Dean had chosen for me. I felt very confused, turned on, and wondering what the hell was going on. I spent part of the day in my room. Truthfully hiding, trying to figure what to do next. I was shocked out of my thoughts when Sam knocked on my door.

 

"Hey we're all going to watch a movie wanna join?"

 

"Sure," I said as Sam held his hand out. I looked at it for a second and gave him a high five. He laughed loudly, then took my hand, putting it in his, and held my hand walking me down the hall. It felt so weird. He was walking me down the hall like I was a little kid. It struck me all of a sudden, where all of these men like the men in the smut books I had been reading? Where they all daddies? How did I not know this? This all seems too much.

 

When we got to the extra bedroom we had turned into a living room Dean was drapped across the big comfy chain I usually sat in.

"Move it or lose it?" I joked about to flop into the chair. Instead he didn't move, and when I sat down found myself pulled into his lap.

 

"Comfy?" Dean asked whispering in my ear sending chills down my spine.

 

"No your lumpy," I joked trying to get comfy.

 

The groan he released let me know I had been grinding into him, and when I reliezed I made a big show of getting off him and sitting on the couch.

 

Soon Sam came with drinks and food, and made me move it to the middle of the couch, between him and Castiel. The couch wasn't very big, and they both seemed to be purposely taking up space so they could make contact with me.

 

The smell of both Cas and Sam was intoxicating. But then out of no where Dean announced that he couldn't see and came and sat on the floor infront of me. I was surrounded and I wondered if this had been their plan from the beginning.

 

We ended up watching some movie I had never heard of. Specifically about a woman dating multiple guys and of the differences between their relationships. It was a good movie. Then things turned sexy. And I felt suddenly aware of how close these men where to me. At one point I started to feel hot and had no where to go.

 

"You good?" Dean turned looking at me.

"Just a little hot." I whispered down to him.

His grin was unmistakable, as he turned around and started to untie my shoes. Taking one off and then the other. Then he put my leg on his shoulder as he slowly took off my knee high socks. Dragging his fingered down my skin as he did so. I am sure I stopped breathing, and I could feel both Sam and Castiel's eyes on me. Dean did the next foot, and his time his scruff rubbed on my calf more then once, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

 

The moment passed and we continued to watch the movie. I could tell this movie was just building up, but I was so tired, and the constant heat from the bodies around me where making me sleepy.

 

I knew I had fallen asleep, but I could hear the men talking around me. The movie moans filling the background Castiel asked, "I wonder if she would make noises like that?"

Dean laughed, "If you're doing your job right even louder."

 

Silence I feel back sleep.

 

"Do you think she would do that?" I peaked open an eye to see the woman giving a man a blow job. Trying not to blush.

 

Sam shifted, with my head resting on his shoulder. "I think it would be better to find out what she tastes like." Cas spoke quietly.

 

Sam chuckled and it felt like my head was bouncing. I slowly sat up, waking up to watching this woman bent over a couch taking it from behind.

 

Without thought I said, "Wow that's hot, what else did I miss?" The guys laughed, and soon the scene ended. I tried to get up, Dean looked up at me. "Where you going?" He said holding my hand.

 

"Gotta pee," I know I made a face at Dean.

"Ok I'll come with," Dean stood and next think I knew I had a bathroom partner. He went first, then I heard the door shut and I went. While washing my hands two big hands came around my waist pulling me close. The smell of the beach let me know it was Cas and I didn't fight it.

 

"Was the movie causing you to be turned on?" he said as his hands trailed across my stomach. I didn't answer. "Should I check and see if you are wet?" He whispered.

 

I pushed away. "I don't know what's gotten into any of you, but I don't live my life from one sexy moment to the next. I get you guys have all turned up the crazy since I told you about my inexperience, but that doesn't mean all of a sudden we are going to fuck. " I tried to stand my ground. This was going to end.

 

"Are you sure about that?" Castiel said pulling me close, then turning me to face the wall.

"Hands on the wall." He said in an authoritative tone. When I didn't move he pushed me against the bathroom wall. Firm but gentle. The cold tiles making my nipples harden. I felt his body push against mine, and his hand slip around my waist. Pulling me back against him, "If you take your hands off the wall I will have to punish you"

 

It was like he was frisking me. Starting at my hands, his hands dragged across my arms. Then down my shoulders. His hands moved down my hips, and then to the front, sliding and inch into my shorts.

 

"You're going to answer some questions honestly for me or I'm going to find out the answers myself." I didn't move at all, which he took as an ok. "Has a man ever kissed you?"

 

"Yes," I replied, wondering where this was going.

 

"Has a man ever taken you clothes off?" His voice had an edge to it and I had to admit it was turning me on.  His fingers where dancing gently across my skin.

 

"Just my shirt," my resolve was failing.

 

"Has a man ever sucked your breasts?" This time I could feel his erection growing against my ass. He pulled me back against him slightly.

 

"No," I spoke quietly.

 

"Has a man ever made you cum?" His fingers slipped under my panties waist band. Tickling a new area.   I didn't respond fast enough and felt his fingers move just about my opening.

"No." I said more breathy then I meant to.

"Have you ever made yourself cum?"

"Yes," I whispered shame filling my face. His pushed into my ass again, his hardness no longer able to be hidden.

"Are you wet from the movie?" 

"A little," I spoke softly.

"Are you wet because of this, little one?" He said as his fingers tickled gently over my lower lips.

"Yes," I spoke almost desperate. My body pushing back on him without thought. 

"Tell me what you want little one?" His voice was dark in my ear.

"I don't know," I barely spoke has this fingers gently touched scrapped across, everything felt so sensitive, so alive. Then he slowly dragged one fingered between my folds, and the moan that escaped from me was accidental and undeniable.

"Did you like that?" He asked kissing the back of my neck as his did it again, this time with two fingered. "You are so wet for me," he nibbled on my ear. He did it a few more things, this time swiping past my clit, making my body grind into him. "Now now, little one, a bathroom is no where to cum for your first time with a man." He bit my ear a little harder and then turned an left the bathroom. My hands still on the wall, feeling like I was going to die if I didn't cum soon.

 

When I went back into the living room the guys has already resumed the movie. I took my usual seat of the big chair and watched from afar. Noticing the looks from all three men, I said nothing.


	4. Dean's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's mouth is unlike any others

As the night drew on one man left to go make dinner, the others bickering over which movie to marathon. By the time it was bedtime I wasn't sure what was going on anymore. The final movie ended and Dean stood, giving me his hand to help me stand. As he led me to his bedroom, my nerves got the better of me. We stopped at the bathroom where Dean insisted on taking out my pigtails, and helped me brush my teeth. It was so weird. An adult woman can put tooth paste in her own damn toothbrush I thought.

 

Dean lead me to his room and held the door open for me. When I entered he shut it and then locked the door. My nerves growing exponentially.

 

"Dean I can't do this," I said quietly almost fearful.

 

"Oh baby girl, I know. It's ok. I promise no sex tonight." Dean said as he took off his shirt, just leaving me to stare at him.

 

He stripped to his boxers and stood for a moment just looking at me. I looked at the curve of his bicep, his abs, that start of a v into his boxers. The urge to kiss him was so strong, but I had no intention of lossing my "V card" to Dean Winchester. I was resolved, then he came over with a silk cami set I had never seen before.

 

"Put these on baby girl." He said handing me the outfit. I looked at them, and then him, confusion clearly crossed my face. I wasn't changing infront of him. "Ok fine baby, you change, I'll turn around." He said as he turned his back. It was now or never I thought, so I turned my back to him an quickly changed.

 

"Done," I said quickly. Dean turned around and scooped up my clothes, dropping them in his laundry basket. Then again took my hand and led me to the bed.

 

The single bed wasn't mean for two. I climbed in and Dean climbed in behind. Pulling the covers up around us Dean settled in on his side and then pulled me in. Spooning without much of a choice, his breaths into my neck and hair. Part of my brain had all the alarms, the freaking out. The other part of my brain loved it. His arm around my waist, his whole body pressing into mine. Within 10-20 minites his breathing deepened and he was asleep. I laid there listening to Dean Winchester, the man who didn't speak more then technical gargon to me for weeks. Every breath he pushed against my body, every breath I slowly sank into his warm. Soon falling fast asleep.

 

I woke up when the clock read 4:28 am. When I went to shift I noticed how tight Dean was holding me to his chest. His handing cupping my breast, and his fingers digging into the top of my cami shirt. I was strangely ok with this, my hand wrapping around his and falling back into his warmth.

 

I woke again at 6:22 with a literal pain in my ass. Dean's erection was resting between my butt checks. I laid there for a few moments. It was so hard, I suddenly got all the pole and rod jokes. There was no way to escape it. When I tried to shift Dean's breathing changed.

 

"Morning beautiful," he whispered as his hand gently squeezed my breast. "So..." He whispered into my ear.  I stilled not sure what to say or do.

 

"Cas told us a secret, and frankly I think we need to remedy it." Again I stilled.

 

"I think it's only fair I get to finish what Cas started." He said as he reached the hem of my shirt and quickly easily pulledy shirt off in one motion.

 

He turned me over flat on my back, staring down at me. "Damn you are so beautiful" he said sitting up, and then hooked his thumbs onto the draw sting of my pant.

 

"Dean no," I said holding my breath.

 

"I promised didn't I?" He said sweetly.

 

I knodded unsure. My body yearned for him to touch me, but my mind was terrified.

 

He slowly slid my shorts down my legs, then pulled them off. I instinctively pulled the blanket on top of me. Dean smiled as he lifted the edge of the blanket and began to crawl under .

 

"MMM what do we have here?" He said touching my feet. Squeezing them, tickling them, making me giggle. "I wonder that happens if I do this?" he said kissing my ankle on the inside of my leg. Then continued to tickle my feet until I was almost thrashing about. He changed back to kissed, kissing the top of my foot, my ankle. I could feel his hot breath leaving a trail on my skin between each kiss. My shin, then outside of my knee, he tickled the back of my knee gently and got a small giggle from me. His kisses then began trailing up the inside of my leg to my knees.

 

"Such delicate knees," then he continued to kiss up my legs. When he kissed the inside of my thigh my giggle was loud, turning into a gasp.

 

"Oh, maybe I've found something," he said rubbing this scratchy face against my upper thigh and hip. He pulled his body up mine, resting on-top of me but never smothering me. My breathing stopped. He kissed my hip, "Such wonderful hips you have there," he said with a smile in his voice. I felt the moment he shifted his weight from my side into the center, and when his hand slid across to the top of my no existing panty line I gasped again.

 

"Dean you promised," I said quietly, afraid of what was coming next.

 

It would have been comical if I wasn't so afraid, his head popped out of the blanket, him sitting up staring at me.

 

"Yes I did. That's why these are still on." He said snapping his briefs elastic band, his very large erection clear through his briefs. The snap sound felt loud as my heart stopped. "But you said you trust me, and frankly I am dying here. So you need to trust me ok?" He said with that smile I knew meant trouble.

He squished back down under the blankets back to where he was before. I would have giggled but I was no longer thinking straight.

 

"Now I'm going to taste you babygirl. I'm sure you taste better then any cherry pie. I'm going to make you cum so loud the guys are going to knock in that door. And you are going to realize there is nothing to fear. His hand seemed to outline my panties line. "Now I'm going to touch you, with my fingers, my lips and my tongue." He said his voice changing, as he cupped my mound applying just a little pressure and my world seemed to spin.

 

His fingers started to draw an outline imagined panty line. Slowly across the top, down each side repeatedly. He cupped my mound and then began tracing my core lips, rubbing that line in what felt like eternity. "Babygirl, your so wet for me already." He said his one finger slowing rubbing up and down the line until he was past my lips. He finger slowly outlined my outer area, and I thought my head would explode when he found my clit giving it a small rub.

 

I moaned involuntary, he chuckled. "You like that baby girl?" I nodded. He did it again. I bucked my hips a little involuntarily again. Then two fingers together, just rubbing, exploring. I didn't notice Dean had pulled the blanket over him and I lay bear infront of him till he sat up a little.

 

"I'm going to use my mouth on you." He said starring in my eyes with such intensity. "Then once you are ready my tongue and fingers are going to explore more." He said so confidently I nodded, he smiled and he settled in.

 

We never broke eye contact as he lifted one calf and then the other over his shoulders. And then pulled my whole body towards him a little. His hands massaging my ass. When his moved down I knew, and I think I held my breath, I could feel his breath on my core, feel his presence, but the first lick he took across my clit made me gasp at the sensation, I thought I was going to pass out.

Again and again he teased me. A single lick across my clit then watching my face. When finally I understood the question, and I knodded.

Dean settled in, and the moment he licked my slit I moaned louder then I ever have in my life. Dean smiled and continued. Licking from bottom to top, the. Across my clit over and over again. Then he focused on my clit and dear lord I didn't know what happened. From the moment he first sucked in my clit to the moment my hands moved to his hair I became someone new.

 

He sucked, licked, flickedy clit. Stopping to take a few swipes with his tongue and then continue. Building the pleasure in a way I didn't know was possible. One hand in his hair, the other squeezing the bed sheet. He persisted. Soon my moans grew into sounds I had never heard before. And my hips bucked, and Dean had to practically hold me down from grinding on his face.

 

The pressure inside kept building. And then Dean doubled his efforts, and soon both hands were pushing into his hair, bagging him for something I didn't even know. When the orgasm hit I was nothing more then feeling. The lights seemed to grow white behind my eyes and I remember feeling like my insides exploded in a good way. I screamed till I was horse, and as I felt like I was floating back to earth I heard a pounding the door.

 

"Dean what the fuck is going on?" Sam's voice was clearly concerned. Between licks as Dean cleaned me up he yelled, "Sorry Sammy, do you not know what a woman's first oral orgasm sounds like?"

 

I lay there, unphased, unsure of what was happening, but I felt amazing. Dean yelled more, "Now buzz off, cause round two is going to be even louder."

 

Sam's voice changed, "F/N, are you ok?"

I tried to yell yes my voice horse. Dean smiled as he licked again, my voice waivering.

 

Dean looked up at me, " Tell him what I'm doing." He said has his tongue licked my slit.

 

"Dean made me cum with his tongue," I said trying not to sound shaken.

 

The groan from the other side of the door was clear. This time Castiel's voice was clear, "What is he doing now?

 

Dean looked at me, and I stared at him as his tongue began to slowly enter me. Proding slowly. I bit my lip, then Dean stopped. Clearly telling me to tell them.

 

Trying to sound strong I started to speak. Dean continued to slowly explore inside with his tongue. "Dean is using his tongue... I moaned, "to enter me." I said.

 

More moans from the other side of the door.... When his fingers started to circle my clit, I gasp. He looks up at me, and his eyes seemed to shine. I can't see below his nose. He is buried between my legs and clearly loving it.

 

Dean continues for a while, and I moan loudly feeling that pressure build again. "I'm going to cum," I say without thinking. Dean almost stops all together. Wipes his face as he sits up and looks down on me.

 

I feel needy, angry, turned on, confident, and afraid all at the same time. Dean smiled his million dollar smile at me. "Ready to try something new?" He says and without thinking I nod. He stands and opens the door where both men are standing with tented pants and seem to want to comically squeeze through the door. "Stay," Dean says to them both, and I can't help but giggle.

 

"You think that's funny eh?" Dean said again. I nod and he smiles. "All about pleasing my baby girl." He smiles as he pulls me to the end of the bed. My ass just touching the end. I want to cover up but the look on Dean's have tells me not to. So again my hands squeeze balls into the bed sheets.

 

Dean spreads my legs wide, and I hear both men behind him moan. My eyes open and Cas is staring intently at me. I feel warm all over from his gaze. Dean takes a lick to clit and I jump, my eyes closing again.

 

Then he starts sucking on my clit, it feels good. When his finger starts to enter my folds my eyes shoot open, Cas is still watching my face and our eyes lock. Dean's one finger feels huge as he starts to enter me. He is slow, exploring, small circles while at the same time in and out. I'm on edge and he starts to match his sucking and licking with the pace of his finger.

 

Every time I think I am about to start to cum he slows or changes suction. When the second finger ends I moan in need. "So tight baby," Dean says. It feels like he is stretching me wide. It feels foreign, and odd, and wonderful and on fire all at the same time. He continues to do what feels like playing for ever. When I grab his hair he begins picking up speed. I fill his fingers move, curve, and Dean doubled his efforts as I cum so hard I don't ever realize it's my voice moaning. I cum around his fingers, I cum grinding hard into his face. I cum so long and so hard my voice is gone as I start to come down.

 

Dean slowly pulls his fingers out licking them. "You taste amazing," he says wiping his mouth, standing to find his shirt.

 

I lay there exposed for all of their eyes. Almost unconscious I felt the bed shift. Dean kissed my cheek. Pulled the blanket up around me and left his room. I few moments later I hear the shower and his moaning and understand. I law there in a daze, almost falling asleep. I half consciously was aware as I was scooped up and set in my own queen sized bed. My clock read 7:12 had it really been that fast?

 

When I looked next it was 8:33 and Cas was reading a book sitting against the head rest of my bed. He smiled down on me and I shifted my head to his lap. His warmth pulling me back to sleep.


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long

  
I woke up just before 11. Feeling a warm hand slowly graze my hair. He was playing with my hair gently and it felt nice. I felt relaxed more then I ever had. From the smell I knew it was Cas and I turned my head slightly for more rubs. I felt Cas shift as he set down his book.

"Morning precious, it's almost lunch time. Are you going to wake up soon?" Cas's hand started to rub the side of my face. As I turned my neck he rubbed down my neck and into my shoulders. Cas's fingers gently played with my hair, rubbing my scalp and I couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt. Wondering and wishing how good he would feel touching me everywhere.

"You know there isn't much difference between a wish and a prayer right?" Cas's voice broke the silence, but at the same time seemed more like to fill the space with music.

"MMM?" I said not knowing where he was going, not ready to break these moments with actual words.

"Well angels can hear prayers. Especially ones about them." Cas's said rubbing down my neck a little, sending tingles everywhere.

"K???" I still didn't understand. Cas leaned over me, kissing me almost upside down ish, or maybe it was more sideways. His lips feeling so soft and delicious, my head felt tingly with the thoughts of kissing him.

"I would love to touch you everywhere." He finally whispered in my ear. I almost died of embarrassment finally realizing what he was saying. I covered my face with the blanket and turned 3 shades of red. Cas's laugh was loud and clear as he laughed at my reaction.

"Can you hear everything I've thought about you?" I asked still from under the blankets.

"I heard you comment on my butt a few weeks ago when I took off my trench coat. And maybe some more when I had to wash blood from my shirt. Something about hiding my shirt forever."

I think I died a little under that blanket. "Why... Why did you never say anything?"

"Sam told Dean we couldn't pursue anything without making everything awkward. So Dean distanced himself. I followed suit. Plus I am an angel of the Lord, sex isn't a need in my list."

I peeked out up at him, "What changed?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but the last few days I find you to have become a need to be with in my list."

I peeked out more. "Was I a want before at least?"

Cas smiled, "Yes," he said calmly. After a while I finally peeked out of the blanket. Cas continue to pet my head. Playing with my hair slowly coaxing me out of my nest.

Silence was broken sometime later, "F/N," Cas said calmly and quietly. I looked it at him, and he looked on me with love. "I want to be your first." The silence felt so full of feeling I didn't speak. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, I just don't know what to say." I was searching for the right words. We sat in silence for what felt like forever. But it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it felt very peaceful. It was ok what Cas had said, and that I didn't have a response yet. After a while my belly grumbled. "I think it's time for food," Cas said smiling down at me.

Eventually I got up, and got dressed in some clothes left on my dresser. Maybe I was about to flee to the kitchen. "Oh and Cas?" I said leaning close to him. "I want you to be my first too." I kissed him on the check and went in search of food.

As I walked to the kitchen I silently wished that the guys wouldn't change, but maybe if things could slow down a bit. Maybe not all three of them hard core daddies any more. When I got to the kitchen Sam had made me breakfast already. Dean came in and kissed me on the forehead. "Hey baby girl, sleep well?" I changed three shades of red.  
  
"Awe look she blushes?" Sam said teasing and I blushed even more.

"Even after cumming all over my mouth. How sweet." Dean said smiling as I tried to hide behind my hands. "Next time I make you cum baby girl, it will be all over my dick." He said smiling as he grabbed his food and sat down at the table. Sam sat down at the table passing me my plate as he grabbed his own. We all continued to eat in silence, as Cas came into the kitchen. His hand rubbing gently across my back as he went and sat down at the table.

Breakfast continued much like other meals had. The guys all discussed their next case, the brothers would be leaving shortly and just Cas and I would be left for the next two days. Sam kept watching me. Every time I looked up he was already looking at me. I was starting to blush just from him watching me. Dean discussed getting his car ready, and Cas was going to pull some additional resources for the trip. Sam and I were left to clean up the dishes and make a grocery list for Cas and I to get.

Soon Dean was off to get ready, Cas went to help and I was left sitting at the table with Sam, drinking my coffee slowly trying to not make eye contact. Soon I finished and started to clear the table, then started to wash dishes. Sam helped and used every excuse to touch me. Rubbing on my ass. Reaching around me to put dishes away. Little kissed on my ear, neck, shoulders. He just wanted to touch me before he left. "Hey sweetness." He whispered in my ear has he brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm gonna miss you while I'm gone." He said quietly.

"Sam is this not weird to you? And maybe a little too fast?" I finally asked, breaking the silence of us doing our work.

Again Sam thought for a while. "Maybe. I think part of this is what was always there, just maybe hidden. That line between what you actually do and want to do is blurred a bit more. I do know I feel more bold then I did before. We talked about it last night. All agreed that whatever happens we are all going to take care of you."

I sighed, trying to find the right words. "What if I have sex with one of you, how would that make you feel?"

"Funny you should ask that, we talked about that last night too. We discussed what whatever happens is up to you. If you want to sleep with all of us, that's your choice. If you only want one of us, then the others have to back off. We all agreed."

"What about you?" I asked looking up into his eyes. "Jody said you were a strong monogamist. I mean Dean has never been into that, and I don't know anything about angels, but what about you?" My hand was resting on his forearm. "I don't want to hurt any of you." I watched his face closely, watched his eyes, as he decided on his words.

"I won't lie and say that I don't wish it wasn't just you and me." Sam said taking a breath. "But last night was one of the hottest things I have ever seen." Sam paused to brush some hair behind my ear. "I also know that you deserve more. More then Dean or I can give. And we both don't have the best dating records. So maybe have us all in the pieces we are able to give, it will make up the one whole man you deserve."

I didn't know what to say, but I leaned up on my tip toes and I kissed him. It was the first time I started it, and I think I took him by surprise at first. But his arms quickly pulled me close, and quickly deepened the kiss. As it finished I felt like I was floating back to the ground. Soon we separated and Sam was off to get his gear ready.

The guys were gone in an hour or so, with Dean yelling at me not to miss him too much as they drove away. I smiled, but as they left the garage the bunker suddenly felt very empty.

A wave of anxiety hit me suddenly. Knowing what Cas and I had discussed earlier. I knew it was most likely going to happen while the guys were gone. Which made me more anxious. This was not exactly something I wanted to rush into. But then at the same time yes it was. I was day dreaming while I worked on dinner when Cas reappeared.

"You know that I don't eat?" He asked when he saw I was making lasagna.  
"I know, it actually wasn't for tonight. It was for when the guys get back, and then i can just reheat it."  
Cas smiled at me. "You are very considerate. They are lucky to have you take care of them."

I smiled. Then began over thinking it, as I do. "Cas what could I do to help take care of you?"

Cas thought for a moment, "I don't think you can take care of me more then you already do." He said with a serious look on his face. "In fact, I was thinking about how I could take care of you more."

I didn't know how to respond. My mind went to 1000 places and suddenly I blurted "Cas have you ever been with a human before?"

Cas never held back from me, he sometimes was honest to a fault, and I valued that greatly. "Yes, one. She was really an angel in a human host, but one. However despite what humans think, angels do have lovers in heaven. I have had a few, although not many by angel standards."

"What is that like?" I asked blushing, taking another cup of coffee, just for the act of doing something nervously.

Cas starred intently at me. "I enjoy taking my time. Learning every bit of my partner, what they like and what they do not. I like making them wait for pleasure."

I couldn't seem to look away, but my mind began to wonder what that would be like. Cas smiled and I felt like he could read my mind. "Finish making your lasagna, make sure you eat something. I am going to choose a movie for tonight." I nodded, and sred at his ass as he left.

As I continued to cook I grew more nervous. So I had a shower, redid my hair, and about 2 hours later met Cas in our makeshift living room. Cas had chosen some foreign movie I have never heard of, and had snacks ready when I finally sat down.

About halfway though the movie my anticipation had grown so much. I was waiting for him to make the first move. But when he never did, I seemed to settle. Near the end of the movie I leaned my head again his shoulder, and readjusted leaning into Cas. He adjusted as well, and as we moved into the sequel I had grown quite at ease.

When his finger began to trail from my hand up to my arm my whole arm seemed to tingle. He was gentle, almost barely touching me. It made my body want more. More touch, more tickles, more of him. He drew slow lazy circles on my forearm, and slowly moved up my shoulder. I know my breathing had changed, but when his fingers dragged along my shoulder, my neck and gently to my ear I think my breathing stopped. He traced my jaw line, and then down my neck. I knew I had stretched for him like a puppy wanting pets. It felt good.

The movie quickly became background noise. Then he leaned over and kissed my ear lobe gently. "Why don't we go to your room." I smiled and nodded, as we walked just down the hall to my room, I realized what he had done. I was at ease. When we got to my room he shut the door and then turned to kiss me. His hands pulling me close by the nap of my neck. He had removed my shirt before I even realized and dropped his tie to the floor.

"Lay down on your stomach on the bed." He said gently, and I did as he wanted. Suddenly I realized what he was doing. He was learning everything about me. He started to tickle across my shoulders, then my neck. Drawing my jaw line again but from a new angle. He slowly started to trace down my spine and then back up to my shoulders. I sighed and held my breath more then once. Trying not to moan, but knowing at the same time I was like a cat, asking for more rubs where I wanted them. Arching my neck, or my back to direct him in what I liked most.

He started down my lower back, gentle finger drags, then rubs, sometimes almost massaging the muscle, but gentle. He reached my pant line, and they seemed to slide off without thought. As he continued his trail down my lower back to my ass. He stopped, and rubbed the globes of my ass. Squeeze them, seemingly testing them. Then continued down my legs to my feet. It was agonizingly slow, but felt wonderful. He spent forever rubbing my feet, my ankles, up and down my calves. It was a whole new experience, and it was to die for.

He had rolled me over and was starting back up my body before I had time to think, but he skipped over my core. He spent a lot of time on my stomach, which was odd for me. I felt embarrassed, but something about tummy rubs felt amazing. When he got to my breasts, his finger dragged between them, up the center line. But again he skipped them. Moving to my neck and face. His fingers seemed to spend focused on my jaw line, my checks and when he moved to my lips I couldn't help but lick them. His finger sliding into my mouth just a little. Touching my tongue, I instinctively closed my lips around it, sucking it almost as he pulled it away.

"Have you ever sucked a man before?" Has asked as his fingers dragged down my neck. I shook my head no too embarrassed to speak. Cas smiled and continued the assault on my body. I felt calm and relaxed and at peace.

I felt Cas move on the bed, and finally turned my head to see him sliding off his pants. His tented boxers made me blush. He settled himself at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard.  
"Come here F/N," his voice finally broke the silence.

I sat up a little anxious and moved at first as if to sit beside him. But quickly his strong hands guided me to sit on his lap, facing him. I straddled his legs and felt very exposed.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he settled me where he wanted me. He had husy underwear on still, and as I sat facing him on his lap I could feel this hard cock pushing up against my core. I could feel the wetness that had gathered there, and as I was growing more and more self-conscious Cas pulled me close and started to kiss me. One hand behind my head, the other behind my lower back. Pulling me tightly to him, our kiss grew in passion, and soon all my worries faded away as I felt his hands roam a little more. As I kissed him taking over the kiss his hands moved to my ass, gripping it tightly. Squeezing, massaging, pushing me forward against his manhood. My clit being rubbed causing my mind to go blank and just fall into the passion of the moment. When I felt his hands shift up my back and slowly undo my bra my worries flooded back, but Cas didn't stop kissing me, rather he simply massaged the next exposed back muscles, and again my worries disappeared. My chest against his shirt. Without thought my hands started to work on his shirt, and without looking down I had his buttons undone and was feeling his muscular chest against mine.

Without much effect Cas grabbed my ass and rolled me onto my back, slowly kissing down my neck. His legs straddling me, he pulled back to look down at me. For the first time in my life I didn't feel self-conscious. His eyes were filled with care, and something else, but I felt safe, and wanted, and desired. He began kissing down my neck to my collar bone. Taking in every sigh, his hand slowly moving up from my belly to my breast. He cupped one and squeezed gently, then began to massage it as he kissed into the crevasse of my neck. He slowly kissed down my neck his other hand taking the other one. Soon he was kissing his way to my breasts, and soon his lips locked on my nipple. His tongue flicked the sensitive tip gently and I almost jumped at the sensation. He sucked gently and repeated, murmuring with contentment every time I moaned or sighed at the sensation.

He continued his assault with his mouth as his hand slowly trailed down my stomach and I felt it slide toy core. "You are so wet for me," he said as he gently rubbed my core. His fingers barely touching me as he had with my whole body. My ache was growing and I pushed again his hand and his mouth, and his smile let me know he knew exactly what he was doing. Soon his fingers were playing with my clit as his mouth continued to play with my breasts.

Finally gathering courage my hands moved to his back to find his shirt was still on. I tried to pull it off, but it was an odd angle. "Cas?" He looked up his pupils full blown with passion. "You're wearing too many clothes still," he smiled and sat up a little, about to take off his shirt. "Wait," I said urgently and he froze, "Let me," it came out like a question and Cas nodded.

I shifted from under him, to kneeling beside him. I slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders. Taking every opportunity to touch him as I did so. Then his belt, my hands trembled as I undid it, and then his pants. He shifted off the bed, standing, so I could slide them off. I took the chance to grab his ass, like I had wanted too so many times, and giggled a little at the moment. I looked at his boxers, and with a whole lot of anxiety I slid them off too. I tried not to gasp at the sight of his erect cock pointing up in a perfect J. It looked almost angry, but at the same time made my whole body tingle just at the sight of it. I stood in front of Cas, my hand slowly dragging down his chest and then to the space between his abs and where his cock stood.

I took an audible breath as I slipped my hand around it, and Cas seemed to clench his teeth. I felt the hardness of it. And then I felt the softness of it too. My hand gripping it fully the urge to pump it, and my hand had a mind of its own as it felt everywhere. Cas exhaled more then once, and then moved forward, gently guiding me back to the bed. I shifted back and he retook his position against the headboard. I didn't move until he took my hand and guided me to retake my seat on his lap. I sat posed an inch above his cock, and he looked at me with such desire. He was giving me the power to do what I wanted, and I wanted him.

I smiled, and he nodded as his hands moved to my lower back slowly guiding me down. I felt him touch my opening and hesitated. Cas didn't move, but let me do as I pleased. My hand gripped him manhood, playing with it in my wet folds, and he moaned loudly. Slowly I slid it in an inch, and then back out. His breath was measured. Then repeated, this time two inch's, and again and again. Finally he filled me and my eyes closed with the sensation. Then I realized I was still holding back a little and sank down all the way. Cas grunted and moaned loudly as I felt him fill me completely and a moan escaped me as well.

"You are so beautiful," Cas whispered in my ear. We stayed there for a moment till I felt like if I didn't move soon I was going to explode, when I pulled almost all the way off, Cas moan seemed to shake the room. I smiled and repeated, bottoming out and then pulling almost all the way off. It hurt a little at first, new, stretching, but now it was feeling good, and now a new sensation had begun to over take me. I needed to come on him, with him inside me, and that thought seemed to drive me to repeat over and over again. Then I realized I could shift my hips forward a bit and he hit new places inside me, and we both groaned in pleasure. The feeling was growing inside me, I was going to cum soon, and just when the edge was about there Cas grabbed my ass and pushed deep in me. I came hard around him, almost screaming in pleasure. My body pulsing around him. My insides hugging him tightly. And when the pleasure began to slip away he flipped me over and place me on my hands and knees. My ass in the air, I felt exposed, and then empty as he readjusted us. I whimpered I wanted more, I wasn't done yet.

When he drove into me from behind, he hit new places inside me. He was deeper then before and I moaned out his name. He began to pump to a new rhythm, and it felt like heaven. "You're amazing," he moaned into my ear. "That's it," he whispered as I lifted my ass a little giving him better access. "Give me one more," he moaned into my ear as I felt one hard reach around me pulling me close to him, almost sitting up fully on my knees. I braced my hand against the head board, as one hand he fondled my breast, and the other he began to place with my clit.

"One more precious," he whispered as he tweaked my nipple gently, I jumped at the sensation and moaned as my hips stated to have a mind of their own. Driving us to my next orgasm. I felt a warmth take over me, and when the orgasm hit it was unlike any I had before. I couldn't hold back, I moaned out "Castiel," as I came hard against him. I felt him latch onto my shoulder with a mix of kissed and bites as he moaned into me, I could feel his release fill me. My orgasm never stopped, even as we slowed my body still pulsed around him. As we slowly seemed to lay down, still attached, my orgasm only beginning to fade.

I tucked into him tightly, him still inside me, my mind not thinking as I slowly came down. When I felt him shift off the bed I realized I must have sleep asleep. Then I seemed to awake again as I felt a warm clothe clean me up. I faded out again until I felt him slip back into bed behind me. I flipped over, pulling him close.

"Rest now," he whispered, and with that I remembered the smell of the ocean, and I was taken away into dream land.


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys find out whats happening

I woke the next morning to the smell of summer and Castiel's hand on my lower stomach.  He was healing me, I looked up at him confused. The dreams fading from my mind as he took over my vision and my mind.   

 

"Often a woman may feels sore the next day, I didn't want anything to hold you back from trying new experiences today." Castiel smiled down at me. He shifted to the side of the bed covering me with a soft blanket and then slowly getting dressed. I wished for just 5 more minutes, and like a reward Castiel sat back down on the bed and pulled me into his arm. He was warm, comforting, and the smell of him made me feel weak and strong all at the same time.  A few moments later he helped me sit up and helped me slip into a yellow sundress.  It was an loving gesture but also a commanding one.

 

I rested in Castiel's arms as he carried me to the kitchen. It was again both loving and commanding. I didn't wish to be treated as property to this man, but more then that I felt a new hunger in my belly.  I wished Sam and Dean would get home sooner and wished I would know what their love would feel like. I wondered if this all wasn't happening too fast but more then anything I wanted to be cherished, to be desired and to be seen as precious. 

 

Then it hit me like a wave, pain and then images with blinding white pain.  It was so sudden and hit me by surprise.  My wrists were bond and I lay writhing on a table under the knife of a man with dark hair, a suit and a thick accent.  He spoke off how I was the Winchesters only weakness. That their love for me got them killed and that my wings is about to give him everything he wants just to save me.  The light faded and darkness rolled in as his hand slide down my side to my thigh and I felt like I awake from a nightmare screaming. 

 

When my eyes opened three men where starring down at me. I was confused at what was happening, where I was and what was happening. It was like walking up after a black out.  I was laying on the library table and they all watched me with eyes full of concern and love. My throat hurt from screaming, and I felt the worse hangover of my life. 

 

"What happened?" Dean asked as he brushed hair away from my face. He eyes were so full of care I thought I was going to cry.  Then I noticed Sam at my legs, rubbing them as if he was trying to get the blood flowing again.   They each looked down on me in such love it took my breathe away.   Castiel touched my head and it was like a light shone behind his eyes.

 

"I believe her powers are being to take hold," Castiel said wiping a tear from my eye. I didn't answer only nodded

I sat up and then pulled my legs into my chest. I was confused. I was scared, and the way the men where looking at me felt strange.  It felt like obsession, like fixation. Like a kid being teased with candy. And with everything that I had just seen this felt so wrong. 

 

I slid off the table and practically ran to my room. I shut the door behind me locking it. Sliding to the floor I cried. What was happening, why was this happening. Within 10 minutes I heard the first knock on the door. It was Dean.   He was just checking in to see if I was ok. I wished he would go away, and just like that he did.  Sam came next and was more forceful. I had to ask him to go, and when he didn't I wished he would just listen. And then he just left. Suddenly it hit me.  Everything I wished for happened.... Why was this happening.

 

I sat on the floor for a long time thinking through everything.  Was this all my fault?  Was this all fake.  What was happening.  I wished Cas was here, that I could talk to him... But it wasn't a conscious wish it was just a subconscious thought. Then Cas was there, zapped in front of me so to say and I let out a scream. "What the fuck..." I stood pulling away from Cas as he walked towards me. "Please stop...." Cas looked at me questioning.  "Cas something is happening," I muttered as I pulled further away from him. 

 

"What is happening? More visions?"  He asked in his dry inquisitive way.

 

"Cas I think that when I wish something it happens."  I paced a little out of Cas's reach.

 

"What do you mean."  Cas asked trying to come closer but I put up my hand to stop.

 

"Cas I'm going to try something ok?"  Cas nodded at me.  I made a wish, and like that Cas took off his jacket folded it put it away in my top drawer.   Then he looked back at me. "I just wished that and you did it." 

 

"It must be something to do with your powers." Cas stated pulling his coat back out of the drawer. 

 

"No, its more then that.  Its like all of a sudden I can see it was me, but I think its been happening since I came here." And as that thought hit me I gasped.... Everything... Sam, Dean, Cas this was all my fault.  Oh god...  I ripped open the door and ran down the hall while Cas walked following me. The guys were sitting at the table.  "We need to talk." I announced.    Both guys were about to stand and speak, "I wish you would all just sit down and shut up."  And just like that Cas came into the room and sat down beside the boys. "I wish you would all jump up and down." The all stood up and stated jumping.  I wished them to stop, them to touch their noses with their tongues, and then them to sit back down and remember all of this. 

 

The all looked at me.  "I think I have been wishing things to happen.  Including my relationships with all of you. I don't think you care about me, I think I wished it and it happened."

 

I stood in front of them all and I watched as they thought about it. I watched as they all seemed to realize what it meant. I watched in each of their faces.  

 

Sam stood first and stood behind his chair, leaning on it.  "So how did this happen? What do you think was you and what was us?"  His hand running through his hair and then down his face.

 

"There is no way," Dean leaned forward in his chair and starred at the ground. 

 

It was Cas who stood in front of me. "I wasn't lying when I told you that I went from wanting you to needing you. Maybe this all intensified how I feel, but you didn't create it."

 

Dean starred at his shoes for a minute then spoke. "I thought you were hot when we first met you, and yeah I thought you were bangable, but I think you are right. I won't have acted on it.  That changed after our last hunting trip."  He was quiet for a few moments. "I don't regret any of it though." He said standing and looking at me, trying to come over, I held up my hand again.  He stopped but gave me a look of pure confusion.

 

The silence was heavy as Sam paced a little looking around, look at me and then around.  "Where did you get that ring from?" he asked coming over to me and taking it off my finger gently.  "Did you get this from here, from the bunker?"  I nodded and starred at Sam. 

 

A warmth rushed over me and I felt so hot. Completely naturally I took off my dress. There was no care about being modest or being naked, I just stripped naked and then grabbed the water off the table. First drinking it, and then I started pouring some from the jug on my body, but it was like I suddenly became aware and stopped doing it.  I was still hot, still unashamed. I started to feel normal again and then decided to pick up my dress up, putting it back on slowly.

 

"That...that.... That is what you have been doing to us.  It doesn't feel wrong as you do it, and it doesn't feel wrong now, but you just don't know why did it or felt it."  Sam said a look on his face that was deep in thought, but not angry. 

 

I nodded but didn't respond. Just trying to make eye contact with him.  "What, what, what do you feel now?" I asked biting my lip. I still felt strongly for them.

 

"I don't know..." Sam said throwing me the ring. I caught it looking at him curiously. "I do know that I don't wanna change anything right now. I had plans for tonight, and whether they were wished or not I still want to act on them. So here is what I was thinking. Take the ring.  We have to ship out in two days, then you ditch the ring.  Give it a week or two and see how things go at that point.  How does that sound to you?" He looked at each of the guys and they all nodded. 

 

Dean stood and came over to me, not stopping as I held my hand up. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me deeply.  "I made some promises I fully intend to keep, ring or no ring. So baby girl you better hold on tight, because I fully intend on making you scream my name tonight."  I felt another body behind me and turned to see Sam sandwiching me between them.

 

Sam whispered in my ear deeply, "Sweetness, do you trust us?"  He said as his hands gripped my breasts, pulling me tight against him. 

 

"Yes," I whispered between the kisses was covering every inch of my face, neck and shoulders with. 

 

"Good girl,"  he whispered turning me around kissing me deep and then throwing me over his shoulder. 

 

"Looks like its time to make all your wishes true," Dean laughed slapping my ass as the boys carried me down the hall to Deans room.


	7. Sam and Dean

I couldn't think straight as Sam threw me over his shoulder. The ground seemed so far away as I giggled when Dean slapped my ass. It wasn't until we got to Sam's door and I wished this to stop for a moment, for everyone to take a breath.  Sam put me down on the ground and just looked at me. The look on his face full of lust but also full of understanding. 

 

"Give me your hand Dean," I said with a stern tone in my voice. He held out his hand. "I wish the Winchester brothers would only do what they wanted. That they would no longer be bound by my wishes." And with that I took the ring off and set it in Deans hand. 

 

"But what we just talked about?" Sam looked down at me.

 

"I don't want anything to be fake. If its not real then I don't want it."  I said closing Deans hand tight. "Go hide it and then if you want to, come back." Dean nodded and was about to start down the hall as I pulled away from Sam. "I'm going to go shower, then I'll be in my room.  I won't say no to anything but I want you to each make sure it comes from you. I'm saying yes to whatever you want, but it has to be what you want."

 

I finished showering and climbed into my bed, a tear or two slipping out. Clearly neither of the men actually wanted me, I thought.  I fell asleep thinking about everything, wondering if I should just be leaving and taking my chances outside of the bunker. I wrestled with my own feelings. I wanted them to be independent in their own thoughts, but damn I wanted them.  I wanted both of them so bad. I feel asleep feelings restless.

 

I was dreaming, I knew it, but it was a good dream. I felt warm hands wrap around me and pull me close. I felt them hold me close and it felt warm and safe.  The hand gently rubbed my hip, down to my stomach.  Slowly it slipped under my shift and reached up to fondle my breast.  The hand held them for a moment, then started to  gently rub them, fondle, pinching each nipple and then squeezing, feeling their weight. It felt amazing.  The body behind me was hard and big and I loved how it felt.  The cock pushing into my ass checks was huge, and even in my dream I felt powerful that I could make a man this hard.  A hand drifted down to my core and was playing with my clit when I felt the head of the cock push against my opening. Where had my pants gone?  My mind was so full of sleep, I was so turned on, so wet. I could feel that as the cock pushed in an inch. I felt my dream slowly slip away. It was the smell, the gentleness and the small grunts I was hearing I could tell it was Sam. I didn't want to stop as I opened slightly to let him push in.   Then I pushed back against him and allowed him to sink all the way in side me. 

 

He moaned into my hair, and I felt him start to kiss and nibble on my neck as his fingers grew in speed on my clit. "Oh god," I moaned out.  The sound of his pleasure and mind filling the room. 

 

"Say my name," he whispered into my ear. He sounded intense, and it drove me closure to the edge. 

 

"Feels so good, so big..."  I moaned with a little giggle as he pushed in harder, growing in speed. 

 

"Don't play with me..." Sam almost growled and doubled his speed on my clit again. It didn't take long for me to cum hard around his very large cock. I moaned or shouted out his name as I grew even wetter.

 

"That's right baby girl."  Sam held me as I rode out the wave and then began to settle.   I felt us slowly roll over onto my stomach, as a pillow was slipped under my core shoving my ass into the air.  I felt as he shifted from laying with me to sitting on his knees.  "Are you ready baby?" Sam moaned grabbing my ass. I felt him reposition and start to pound in.  When I tried to move at all his hand pushed gently on my back and held me down. I realized we wasn't even half inside me, and as he held me down he started to pound deeper and deeper.   There was a moan building in the room and I realized it was me.   The speed went from soft and gentle to a more demanding. The sound of his balls bouncing off my ass filled the room and when the smack across my ass cheek came it turned everything up from a 6 to a 9 and I moaned out his name. 

 

"Please Sam," I moaned. His hands dug deep into my hips as he seemed to pick up his speed even more. He slapped my ass more then one causing me to squeeze him tight. He moaned my name as he reached down to my shoulders. I pulled back a little as his hand slipped around my throat.   I sat up as he used my shoulders and neck for leverage. My body bounced as he pounded into me and I felt as he started to go over the edge. He was so deep in me, and I could feel him in all new parts of me.

 

"Come for me."  It was the most awkward position, a V held up only by my throat. I felt my head get light headed and I felt my ass hit is base. He was all the way in, and then he hit a spot inside me and I lost all control.   I came as he did and lost my breathe in the sound of my orgasm. My screams seemed to echo in my room. It wasn't until the knock on the door did I fully realize this wasn't a dream.   Dean came into the room and made eye contact with me.  As if this turned Sam on more he kept going.  He kept pumping into me. Dean just watched. He pulled out his camera and took a picture and everything in me wanted to devour him.  

 

"Fucking amazing Sam, she is absolutely fucking amazing." He said watching my tits bounce as Sam kept drilling into me.  My eyes didn't leave his.  I locked eyes with him and when he bit his lip I moaned as I came around Sam again.     

 

Dean began to strip off his shirt and pants. And I was slowly coming down from my orgasm as Dean slipped into the bed with us.  Sam was behind me, and Dean pulled me onto his chest into the croak of his arm.  "Rest a little baby," his voice was gentle and I closed my eyes for a moments.  Sam slipped from the bed and I missed his warmth. I heard him leave and heard the shower start.  "Did he hurt you baby?" Dean asked kissing my forehead as the back of his hand gently brushed my nipples.  Making them hard and drawing my breathe away. 

 

"No, he made me feel."  I whispered my breathe being taken away in the simple action.

 

"Did it feel good?"  Dean asked as he rolled me towards him kissing me.  Feeling my body pulled up onto of his.  Laying there I listened to his heart beat. 

 

"Very good," I whispered listening to the beat, it wasn't until I felt him grow under me that I felt reenergized.

 

"Are you ready to go again?" He asked, but before he has even finished I took hold of his cock and started to rub it in my wet folds.  He was hard, and I needed him.  He moaned out my name, as I slowly slide down, sliding him in deep.   "Are you sure baby?"  he asked, but I was already on top of him, riding him, and when I shifted I took him fully and moaned.

 

"You made me a promise Dean." I slowly start to pump up and down on him.

 

"Yes I did baby," Dean says as he shifts. Dean started to pump in and out from under me. It was deep and felt amazing. I was lost in the moment as Dean shifted.  I heard as Sam entered the room and for some reason I felt I should cover up, but Dean took my hands in his.  "Lets give Sam a show." Dean said in a deep voice that drove me crazy.   I nodded.   I bit my lip and Dean pistoled into me. 

 

"God," I shouted.  Dean smiled

 

"Put your hands on your chest, give Sam and me a show, and I'll hold up my end of the promise."

 

I smiled and slowly slipped off my t-shirt.  Both men signed as my hands slipped up my body and I took my breasts into my hands.  I moved alittle on Dean and he moaned and I suddenly realized I had so much power here.  I repeated what Sam had done just minutes ago.  Squeezing them, pinching my nipples gently between my fingers. I could feel both men's eyes on me and I started to shift on Dean.   I started to pump a little.   Both men groaned.   Dean shifted a little and took my hands into his placing them on his chest.  He started slow, and increased. The speed at which he pumped in and out of me was shocking.  And then he shifted me back up a little and he hit all new places inside me.  

 

"Come for me darling,"  Dean growled at me, and as he pistoled I came harder then I ever thought possible.  I collapsed onto Deans chest.  He stilled inside me, I pulsed around him but he wasn't down yet.  I didn't see Sam move.  But the moment the cold lube touched my ass I was shocked.  Then I looked back to see Sam fully erect behind me.    "Let him do this baby.  This is going to be the most amazing sex you will ever have in your life." Sam's fingers started to stretch my ass in a way I had never felt before and I felt like I moaned like a whore as these two men used my body.

 

As Sam started to enter me Dean whispered in my ear.  "Relax baby ... Let us make this amazing for you ... Breathe baby ... Such a good girl." 

 

Sam whispered in my other ear, "Are you going to take me baby girl ... All of me baby girl... Thats it.. You be our little slut ... Such a good baby girl."

 

Without thought I suddenly realized Sam was fully inside me.  The burn was intense but when they started to pump in and out I was lost in the feeling.  I don't know how many times I came, or how many times I shouted their names. I can't tell you how long they took me to a new level.  The feeling of both men, the way they touched me, the words they spoke, the sounds of their pleasure, and then the feeling of them surrounding me in such love as we snuggled after for what felt like eternity.  

 

The moments slipped away in such pleasure.  I felt such peace, and when Dean and Sam both slipped away at some point to clean up or grab water for us or eventually grab food I was lost in the moments.  Each touch, each lingering finger across my skin. Each touch of their bodies, and each kiss I was gone. There was no more thought.   Hours later we all decided to get up for something real to eat.  The moments slipped away in perfect moments of happiness. Cas joined us for breakfast with pie and the smile that crossed Dean's face was magically.   Maybe just maybe this could real. 

 

I was eating a piece of bacon when it hit... My body fell to the floor and the pain shot threw my head was like a nail going threw my skull.   Their body's where ripped to pieces across the floor of the bunker.  Cas was coming down the stairs tears in his eyes as he took in the scene.  Tears streaming down his face.  The vampire was there sitting in the corner just watching me.  Blood staining his face.  The man with the beard was there in the other corner drinking scotch sitting in a chair cockier then a peacock.  As the pain faded the words I heard were clear... "If I can't have you no one can." 

 

I shock awake from the vision with all three of my men starring down at me.  I didn't have the words to tell them what I saw, just tears.  Sam scooped me up and held me in his lap in a chair in the library as Dean rubbed my back.  I snuggled into his chest, breathing him in for comfort. 


End file.
